Shy Love
by KumoriAmataka
Summary: A romantic night for two couples that turn out to be one of the most loving nights of their lives. Yami Yugi/OC Bakura/OC and a slight Tea/Yugi. YGO belongs to KT, Katrina- Me, and Yume- MagicRinger on dA


It was early in the morning, ten minutes till school started to be precise. Yugi and his friends (Joey, Tristan, Katrina, Tea, Bakura, and Yami) were in the classroom, enjoying their time with each other before the teacher would enter the room and start class. All of the friends still couldn't believe that Yami was able to get his own body, although they did not know how it happened (except Yugi of course).

"Well, now we can actually see the difference between Yugi and Yami." Tristan said.

Joey looked at the 'twins.' He cocked his head in confusion. "How can you tell."

Everyone in the group face-palmed themselves in shamefulness for their friend. "Are you serious?" Tea rhetorically asked.

Katrina decided to stand in between the two Yugi's. "See the difference in height?" She asked Joey, visual having him see the height difference with her in the middle.

Joey looked at the two Yugi's with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Okay, never mind about that!" Tea said, seeing that Joey probably wouldn't get it for a while.

Katrina smiled lightly, sitting on top of her desk that they were all gathered by. As she sat, her fingers had somehow brushed along Yami's as she was placing her hands beside her on the desk. She blushed, but looked up at the others and smiled. _Hopefully he didn't notice._ She thought nervously.

"Hey, are you guys going to the dance tonight?" Tea asked, showing them a flyer that was very decorative. "I hear it's supposed to be really fun! Sure, you wear elegant clothing, but it's supposed to be romantic."

Most of the group sweat dropped. "N-Not really." They answered at different times.

"Dances aren't really a thing for us guys." Joey said.

"Well, we can go as a group. Or…" Tea glanced over at Katrina and Yami and grinned, "some of you can go out as a couple."

Katrina and Yami noticed the look on Tea's face, and they blushed lightly. The others had noticed what was going on and snickered at the couple's expression. "I mean, you two are together still, right?" Joey snickered, elbowing Yami's arm lightly.

Yami and Katrina gulped, blushing more. "Um… w-well…" The two stuttered, scratching their heads as they tried to avoid eye contact from everyone.

"Oh, we understand… you're too shy to admit it." Joey winked at them.

As all this happened, Bakura was suddenly having thoughts about Yume. He had a blush grow on his face as he had an idea; he wanted to ask her to the dance. He was nervous about it, though. He was unsure if he was allowed to bring a college student to a high school dance. _Might as well try…_ He thought.

The bell rang and all the students sat in their seats as the teacher came into the classroom.

"So… do you want to go?" Yami asked Katrina as they walked out of the school by themselves.

Katrina looked up at him, blushing lightly at his question. "Well, d-do you want to go?" She asked him, seeing if he wanted to go before she could answer.

Yami chuckled at _her_ question. "If you want to." He answered, taking her hand gently.

Katrina blushed a bit more, looking down at their hands. "It does sound like fun… but maybe we can get another couple to come with us, like a double-date. Technically, this would technically be our first date as… a couple." She said.

Yami blinked, taking her words into consideration. "Of course we can find someone to come with us. Hey, maybe we can ask Bakura. It would be nice for him and Yume go out as a couple; we can help them have a great time at the dance."

Katrina smiled and nodded. "I think they would be a cute couple, and you can easily tell that they like each other." She giggled.

He smiled at her laugh and couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Yeah…"

Katrina looked up at him as they continued to stroll down the street. "So… do you want to go?" She asked him, almost in the same tone that Yami had first asked her in.

Yami smiled a bit more, nodding. "Of course, and especially with you." He said, giving her a surprised kiss on the cheek. Right after that, he let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Katrina's face was a rosy pink now, but laughed softly at his actions.

As they continued to walk towards Katrina's house, they had walked by Kaiba Corp and noticed a young brunette and Bakura talking outside of the building. The girl had her hair up in a bun and wore casual work clothing. She noticed the two and smiled lightly, waving to them. "Hi, Katrina! Hi, Yami!" She said to them.

"Hey, Yume." Katrina said to her. As she looked to see Bakura's glowing face, she smiled lightly. "What are you two doing?"

Yume blinked her brown eyes, blushing slightly. "Well, Bakura and I decided to… go out tonight. W-We're going to the Domino High School Dance."

Katrina and Yami smiled simultaneously. "That's great." Yami smiled, his arm still around Katrina. "Do you guys want to come with us? We can do a double-date thing." He asked them.

Bakura and Yume blushed a bit more, blinking their eyes. They soon smiled shyly and nodded. "S-Sure… that sounds good." Bakura answered in a soft voice, sweat dropping nervously.

The first couple smiled more. "Good! Want to meet at my house?" Katrina offered. The others nodded in agreement.

"6:30?" Yume suggested.

"6:30." Yami and Katrina said, agreeing with their friend.

"Alright then!" Yume and Bakura smiled a bit more. "See you guys then!"

"Alright. Bye!" Katrina said as her and Yami waved goodbye to them as they walked off to Katrina's house.

Yume looked at herself in the mirror in her house, seeing herself in a long, black and green dress; her shoulders were covered in thick straps of the pure black, and the end of her dress flowed to her ankle (a dark green stripe around the hem). She messed with her long, chocolate-brown hair a bit, not wanting to do anything fancy with it.

"Well, I'm ready." She sighed aloud, talking to herself. She turned away from the mirror as she heard a knock at the door. She blushed lightly, knowing that it was probably Bakura. She went downstairs and opened the door to see her date, who looked very formal in a tux, but still had the innocent expression on his face.

Bakura blinked, his eyes grew a bit to see how beautiful Yume was in his eyes. He blushed lightly and smiled shyly. "Hi, Yume…" He greeted, looking down at the little clear box that had a white carnation in it. He looked back at her with a lighter smile.

Yume blushed as she noticed the small flower in the clear box. She then looked back at Bakura. "Hello, Bakura." She responded with a small smile on her face. She then watched as Bakura took the flower out of the box gently. Bakura gently took her hand and wrapped the clear ribbon attached to the bottom of the carnation around her wrist. The two had blushed the same shade of pink at the small, but what felt like a never-ending moment.

"Y-You look… beautiful." Bakura complimented, smiling shyly again at her. He still held her hand gently with his hands after putting on the corsage.

Yume smiled lightly back at Bakura. "Thank you…" She said softly.

When it was 6:30 PM, Yume and Bakura got to Katrina's house and knocked on the front door. They saw her mom open the door. "Oh hi! You must be Bakura and Yume!" She chirped happily.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Moonstone." Bakura said politely, but shyly to the mom of the house.

"Katrina is upstairs fixing her hair with-"

"Why do I have to wear _THIS_ dress, Tea?!" Katrina cried, sounding embarrassed about what she was wearing.

"No worries, Katrina," Tea assured her friend, "I'm sure he'll love you in this. Besides, you'll probably only wear this for tonight."

"But still, I feel like I'm not wearing a lot of clothing!" Katrina pouted.

The three looked up, hearing Katrina's voice from upstairs. They sweat dropped, but her mom laughed. "You guys can come in… do you guys know if Yami is coming over or not?"

The two nodded as they walked in. "He should be coming with us to the school for the dance." Yume answered.

"Well if not, then I'm sure he'll meet you five there."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Five? Who else is here?"

"H-Hi guys." Yugi said, coming through the front door as he entered the Moonstone House.

"Yugi! Hey!" The three greeted their friend.

They then heard footsteps and saw Tea and Katrina walking downstairs. Tea wore a casual pink, yellow-sparkling dress that ended at her feet. She had a white quarter-sleeved jacket over her. Katrina, on the other hand, wore a short black dress that ended at her knees. There was a thick, pink strap around her torso that ended with a bow behind her back and a thin, pink stripe at the hem of the dress. She had nothing to cover her bare shoulders, which made her skin more exposable than ever before (she never likes to show a lot of her skin).

"You look great, girls!" Yume smiled at Tea and Katrina.

"Thank you!" Tea grinned at Yume and the others. Yugi had blushed lightly when he saw his date in such a nice dress. He smiled lightly and walked and stood on the other side of Tea.

Katrina was blushing lightly, looking down at herself and seeing the dress that she was wearing. She felt her stomach filled with millions of butterflies and tried to ignore the anxious feeling.

After about ten minutes, Yami had not come to their rendezvous. They were a bit surprised to see that he would be late or anything like that. Katrina bit her lip nervously, hoping nothing had happened. "Well, I guess we're just gonna have to meet him there then." Yugi sighed lightly, taking Tea's hand as the two couples and Katrina left her house and started off to the high school.

_Yami would never forget anything like a meeting like this._ Katrina thought, rubbing her arm gently with her arm to warm herself up at bit.

As the group continued to walk, Bakura held onto Yume's hand gently as if he were holding a delicate object that was never to be ruined. Yume blushed lightly and looked up at him. He looked back down at her and smiled sheepishly down at her. "I have a feeling that we'll have a great time tonight." Bakura muttered softly so only Yume could hear her.

Yume nodded, giving him a soft, but quick peck on his cheek. "I feel the same way." She muttered back, smiling brightly as she looked into his chocolate eyes.

After about a half an hour into the dance, everyone was having a great time with their dates (or for Joey and Tristan, their whacky ways of embarrassing themselves). Katrina didn't want to sit at any of the tables inside the gym, so she had let her friends know that she would be standing outside.

As she got outside, she looked out to see a beautiful night sky; the full moon and bright stars were the only source of light around her. She sighed softly, worried about Yami's absence. She suddenly felt a shiver down her arms and legs and wrapped her hands around her arms to warm herself her bare arms. "Where are you, Yami?" She whispered aloud.

Suddenly, a jacket was placed over her shoulders and giving her arms warmth. She blushed and looked over her shoulder, but felt an arm wrap around her waist from behind her. The first thing she saw when she looked over her shoulder was a dark, red rose. Her eyes grew a bit, blushing more in surprise.

"I see that you're very surprised, Katrina." A voice softly said in her ear. Katrina smiled to see Yami's face in the moonlight. He looked handsome as always and had the most loving smile on her face.

"Where were you?" Katrina asked, turning her whole body to face him.

Yami chuckled softly, placing the rose gently in one of her hands. Before answering, he couldn't help but take her other hand delicately, lifting her hand lightly and kissing it softly with his tender lips. A smirk suddenly spread on his lips against her skin, his violet eyes gazing at Katrina. "You wouldn't really think that I would forget to come to your place before the dance, would you?" He chuckled.

Katrina had blushed from his actions, but laughed quietly to figure out that he did this to surprise her. "Well you're here, and that's all that matters." She smiled, pecking his lip lightly.

Yami grinned down at her, lowering their hands at their side, intertwining their fingers together. The two then turned and walked into the gym to spend time with their friends. As they got in, the first thing they saw was Yume and Bakura to be the only couple on the dance floor (the rest either left early or chatted with their friends). They smiled lightly as they sat at a table to watch the shy couple in a daze at each other.

Bakura and Yume were dancing, rocking gently to the slow music playing. Their dark brown eyes gazing into each other, their bodies a bit close as well.

"I'm so glad that I got to be with you tonight." Yume said to Bakura softly.

Bakura blinked, blushing a light pink. "R-Really?"

"Of course." She laughed softly, her arms relaxed around his neck.

Bakura smiled, his arms lightly around her waist. "Well, I'm glad to be with you too." He said with pure honesty. Without hesitation, he leaned towards her and gave her a soft peck on her lips. Yume blushed in surprise, but smiled lightly, giving him the same peck back. "I love you." He whispered softly to Yume.

Yume blinked her chocolate eyes, gazing more at Bakura. "… I love you too, Bakura." She muttered back to him.

Yami and Katrina had watched the couple on the dance floor, smiling in awe. "They're so cute together." Katrina said softly, looking from them and looking down at the rose that Yami gave her. Her fingers gently slid across the black-silk ribbon that was tied around the stem of the flower.

Yami looked down at Katrina, smiling gently down at her as he stroked her bangs away from her face to see her baby blue eyes. He then looked back at Yume and Bakura on the dance floor. "They sure are." He agreed with her.


End file.
